groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Fashion Mix-Up" Script
This is the script to "Fashion Mix-Up," the first segment of the second episode of the Groovy Girls TV Show. It premiered on October 9, 2004. Script *(The episode begins at Mod Threadz, where the girls are in the fitting room. All you see is their feet under the stall doors. Gwen suddenly opens the door to her stall. She emerges in a rock star-type outfit, with a cropped pink T-shirt with rips in the back and a music staff on the front and a pair of gray pants with pink accents. She admires herself in the mirror.) *Gwen: I'm lookin' groovy as ever - and like a real rock star! *(Vanessa and Reese open their stalls at the same time. Vanessa is wearing the butterfly Swanky Tank and a pair of sporty, electric blue shorts, while Reese is clad in her usual blue shirt and a purple skirt.) *Reese: You look fab, Vanessa! *Vanessa: You look even MORE fab, Reese! *(Oki emerges from her stall in the "Miss Mod" Groovy Gear.) *Oki: Like it? *Gwen: Mod-a-licious! *Reese: Retroriffic! *Vanessa: Right out of the stylish 60's! *(Yvette comes out of her stall, with a bunch of necklaces around her neck, a ring on her finger, and a pair of aqua boots with white accents on.) *Gwen: Nice boots. *Oki: And even nicer necklaces! *Yvette: Have you noticed the ring yet? (A close-up of the flower ring on her finger is shown.) *Gwen, Reese, Oki, and Vanessa: Oooooh! *(O'Ryan exits the stall wearing a graphic tee, depicting two dogs on it, with a pair of jeans.) *O'Ryan: Whaddaya think? (A cartoon tympani sound effect is heard as Reese's face, twisted into an awkward position, is shown.) *Reese: (reading the shirt) Best friends..."fur"-ever? *Vanessa: That's cornier than corn on the cob with a sign of cornbread! *O'Ryan: Come on! The puppies are cute! *Oki: They're adorable! *Yvette: Let's go ring these fab fashions up. *Gwen: Shouldn't we change out of them first? *(The girls go into the stalls. All you see is the stalls, their feet under the stall doors, and their clothes being thrown in the air above the stall doors. When they emerge, Gwen is wearing the blue Swanky Tank with the green/blue Saucy Skirt, Reese is wearing her usual outfit, Oki is wearing the star Swanky Tank, a light pink skirt, and striped hot pink/orange capris under it, O'Ryan is wearing the Groovy Gymboree Gear outfit with the jeans and jean jacket, Vanessa is wearing the butterfly Swanky Tank with the skirt worn by the Kayla doll, and Yvette is wearing her usual outfit. These are their "outfits for the day".) *Yvette: NOW, let's go ring these fab fashions up! (The girls walk out of the fitting room only to be confronted by hyperactive Ailene.) *Ailene: Finally, you're out of the fitting rooms! Can I offer to show you the fabbest, funkiest, and freshest fashions we've got in store for ya? *Gwen: Uh...not now, Ailene. The line is super-long... *Reese: And Duke (shows Duke, the cashier, listening to music and angry customers Celeste, Bindi, and Darci) is being super-careless, just listening to that music! That guy needs to be fired! *Ailene: Reese, Duke is... *Yvette: The worst employee ever? *Vanessa: A disgrace to the store? *Ailene: ...my brother. *All 6 Groovies: WHAT?! *Ailene: Yeah, he can be a pain in the butt, but I still love him. (Goes up to Duke) Hey Duke? *Duke: (singing along to a rock song) OH, OH, OH, YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH... *Ailene: (takes a deep breath then screams) DUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!!! *Duke: What? *Ailene: Customers! *Duke: Okay, okay! (Rings up Celeste's clothes. The episode cuts to the Groovies on the line.) *O'Ryan: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to ring up all of our clothes! We can have a fashion show! *Gwen: Good thinking! *Duke: Next on line? *Gwen: That's us! *Duke: Hey guys...gimme your stuff so I can ring it up. *Reese: Okay. (Hands Duke their clothes. He puts some clothes in bags, then hands the girls "their" bags.) *Duke: Here ya go. Have a nice day. Or not. I don't care. *O'Ryan: Thanks again, Duke! Bye! *(The episode cuts to the interior of Gwen's Mod Pod. It appears to be sunset outside, and the girls take their new clothes out of their bags. Each one is surprised when they see what they have got.) *O'Ryan: Canned peaches...Vanessa! These are YOUR shorts! *Vanessa: Oki, this outfit was yours! *Reese: At least I got MY skirt! (Tries on the skirt.) Hey, it's way too small on me! UUUUUUUGH! *Yvette: These HIDEOUS argyle socks are the other way around - they're way too big on me. *Gwen: (voice) Guys, I got the worst fashion mix-up of all. (Shows her holding a half-empty bottle of nail polish.) *Yvette: At least it's sparkly... *Reese: Looks like Oki's the only one who got the right outfit. *Vanessa: I thought I got Oki's outfit. *Oki: (wearing the mod outfit she got) This doesn't fit me like the one I had on in the fitting room. (The skirt falls down, and you can see her flower-print underwear.) *Reese: Uh...Oki? *Oki: Uh-oh. (Embarrassed, she pulls the skirt back up, cringes, and giggles.) *Gwen: Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands, Groovy Girls! (A phone rings.) *Vanessa: That's Mom. She's picking up me and Reese to head home. It is kinda late... *O'Ryan: (yawns a huge yawn) Yeah. *Gwen: Bye, girls! See you again tomorrow! *(Episode cuts to the outside of Gwen's house. It is dark out. To show night turning into a new day, the sun is shown rising. Gwen's soccer ball alarm clock beeps, and Gwen wakes up...in her clothes.) *Gwen: I gotta get to the mall! (A short montage of her eating breakfast, doing her hair, and brushing her teeth is shown. She heads out the door, with her bag with the half-empty nail polish in her hand, then the episode cuts to the mall. All six Groovies are holding their bags.) Alright, Groovy Girls, here's the plan. (Gwen does hand gestures while explaining her plan.) We're gonna go to Mod Threadz, and we're gonna ask Duke everything about the ringing up and bagging situation. (The others all nod.) If we don't get enough of the 411 from him, we'll ask Ailene. *Reese: What if this goes wrong? Like, what if Ailene wasn't paying attention so she has NOTHING to say? I don't want this to be the newest good idea gone bad...like the time when we tried to bake a cake for your dad's birthday to replace the one that your Grandpa accidentally ate. (A thought bubble is shown above Reese's head with an image of Gwen standing by an oven with smoke coming out of the door.) *Gwen: (angered) Reese! Can it! *Reese: Sorry... *Gwen: So, let's put our plan into action, shall we? *Vanessa: Sounds like a plan! *Oki: Great! *O'Ryan: I'm ready. *(Episode cuts to the inside of Mod Threadz.) *Gwen: So, Duke, yesterday, at around...5 PM, you put these items in our bags (shows Duke the wrong items in their bags), but according to our receipt, (shows Duke the receipt) those aren't what we purchased! *Duke: So? *Gwen: SO?! We paid for cool clothes, but what we got was not what we paid for. *Duke: So...what you're saying is that your clothes aren't cool? *Reese: (angrily) What we bought WAS cool, but what we got was all the wrong stuff. Yvette got giant, smelly socks, Gwen got a half-empty bottle of nail polish, and my skirt was THE WRONG SIZE! You think you can get away with this? If I knew how to I would sue M- *Gwen: Calm down. Stay groovy, Reese! I'll handle this. (Takes a deep breath) Do you remember putting the items on our receipt in bags? *Duke: Uh, I don't know. It's not like I pay attention to that trash. *Reese: I knew this would happen. *Gwen: Let's do this systematically. Do you remember putting a blue tank top, size Medium, and a Medium green and blue skirt, in a bag for a girl with blonde and pink hair? *Duke: I don't remember what I put in any bags last night. All I remember was that my sister annoyed me, like she ALWAYS does EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT. And day. Why can't I get fired someday? *Oki: Well, that didn't help one bit! *Vanessa: Should we ask Ailene? *Gwen: We should. *Ailene: Did somebody say my name? If it wasn't you, I'm sorry, but- *Vanessa: It...was me. *Gwen: You see, Ailene, last night, your brother was being totally careless, *Ailene: As usual, *Gwen: And he put all the wrong stuff in our bags! (The girls show Ailene what's inside all their bags) *Ailene: A pair of socks, a bottle of nail polish, sporty shorts-are you sure that's not what you bought? Everyone could use socks sometime, am I right? *Yvette: Yeah, but what we got is all the wrong stuff. Look at the receipt! (Hands Ailene the receipt) *Ailene: Ah. I see. I don't know what to say except...Duke definitely gave that rock star outfit to a customer with blonde hair. He must've mistook her for you, Gwen! *Gwen: That's a clue in solving this fashion mix-up! Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 scripts Category:TV Show